parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Violet Parr (Peppa Pig)
Cast *Peppa Pig - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *George - Dash Parr (With Jack-Jack Parr as Extra) (The Incredibles) *Mummy Pig - Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles) *Daddy Pig - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Grandpa Pig - King Harold (Shrek 2) *Grandma Pig - Queen Lillian (Shrek 2) *Suzy - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Parrot - Blu (Rio) *Mr. Potato - Gene (The Emoji Movie) *Pedro - Tony Rydinger (The Incredibles) *Chloe - Margo Gru (With Edith Gru as Extra) (Despicable Me) *Uncle Pig - Gru (Despicable Me) *Aunt Pig - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) *Baby Alexander - Agnes Gru (Despicable Me) *Mummy Rabbit - Elsa (Frozen) *Daddy Rabbit - Jack Frost (Rise of The Guardians) *Rebeca Rabbit - Star (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Richard Rabbit - Dipper Panes (Gratity Falls) *Mr. Zebra The Postman - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Mummy Zebra - Rita Loud (The Loud House) *Zoe Zebra - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Zuzu Zebra - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Zaza Zebra - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Mummy Sheep - Mrs. Wiggins (The Lorax) *Daddy Elephant - Wreck-It Ralph *Mummy Elephant - Merida (Brave) *Emily Elephant - Penny (Bolt) *Edmond Elephant - Sherman (Mr Peabody and Sherman) *Danny Dog - Jimmy Neutron *Mummy Dog - Judy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius) *Miss Rabbit - Anna (Frozen) *Captian Dog - Hugh Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius) *Grandpa Dog - Mr Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) Episodes : Season 1 #Muddy Puddles #Mr Dinosaur Is Lost #Best Friend #Blu Macaw #Hide and Seek #The Playgroup #Helen Parr at Work #Toon in the Middle #Bob Parr Loses His Glasses #Gardening #Hiccups #Bicycles #Secrets #Flying a Kite #Picnic #Musical Instruments #Frogs and Worms and Butterflies #Dressing Up #New Shoes #The School Fete #Helen Parr Birthday #The Tooth Fairy #The New Car #Treasure Hunt #Not Very Well #Snow #Windy Castle #My Cousin Margo Edit and Agnes #Pancakes #Babysitting #Ballet Lesson #Thunderstorm #Cleaning the Car #Lunch #Camping #The Sleepy Princess #The Tree House #Fancy Dress Party #The Museum #Very Hot Day #Margo Edit and Agnes s Puppet Show #Bob Parr Gets Fit #Tidying Up #The Play Groud #Bob Parr Puts up a Picture #At the Beach #Mister Skinnylegs #King Harold s Boat #Shopping #My Birthday Party #Bob Parr s Movie Camera #School Play Season 2 : #Bubbles #Penny Forrest #Blu s Holiday #Teddy s Day Out #Mysteries #Dash and Jack-Jack s Friend #Mr Scarecrow #Windy Autumn Day #The Time Capsule #Rock Pools #Recycling #The Boat Pond #Traffic Jam #Bedtime #Sports Day #The Eye Test #Mr Krabs s Garage #Foggy Day #Jumble Sale #Swimming #Tiny Creatures #Bob Parr s Office #Pirate Island #Dash and Jack-jack Catches a Cold #The Balloon Ride #Dash and Jack-Jack s Birthday #Pretend Friend #Painting #King Harold s Little Train #The Baby Sistter #The Cycle Ride #Dens #Lucy Loud the Postman Daughter #Cuckoo Clock #Ice Skating #The Long Grass #The Dentist #School Bus Trip #Star Butterfly #Nature Trail #Pen Pal #Lillian and Harold s Attic #The Quarrel #The Toy Cupboard #School Camp #Captian Bob Parr #The Powercut #Bouncy Ball #Stars #Bob Parr s Birthday #Sleepover #Cold Winter Day Season 3 : #Work and Play #The Rainbow #Tony s Cough #The Library #The Camper Van #Camping Holiday #Compost #Dipper Comes to Play #Fun Run #Washing # Category:Amzy Yzma Category:Peppa Pig Spoofs